


I got hots for my rival~ Itachi Modern Story

by Itachi_Warrior



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Modern, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_Warrior/pseuds/Itachi_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Wayne is a 19 year old girl who has been through emotional pain all her life. Thinking and believing that it might make things better, she moved to Konoha where she met her childhood friend and feelings started developing between them. Together they must face the hardships and pain that followed Anna to her new home. Will she be able to overcome the pain again? Will she be able to confess her feelings? Read the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--Your POV--  
Its been two days since your brothers and you have moved in Konoha. You hated moving from place to place. Manny finally got married, so you all left him in America and moved in Konoha yourself. Timothy and Eric were helping you move the furniture here and there and Max being his annoying self was teasing everybody.  
"Its so much fun just sitting around and watching you guys work your butts off..." He said with a grin.  
" Okay then... Brothers we are gonna finish setting Max's room first and lock him there then we can finish the whole house." You gave the idea.  
" Anna... You'll get tired.. You go rest.. Eric and I will finish the work." Timothy said in a caring tone.  
" I think you are right. But first let me help you move things in my room. OK??"  
" Sure..."  
So you all moved furniture to your room first and they forced you to rest which in their minds meant sleeping. You changed into a long grey t-shirt and black boxers. Yes, you wear boxers at night. And went to sleep.  
The next morning you woke up and looked around for the time. When you looked out of the window, your eyes widen in shock.  
" Damn!! I slept the whole day!!"  
You quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs only to find Max sitting on the couch and watching T.V. He noticed your presence and turned towards you.  
" Yo SiS!!!"  
" Where are Tim and Eric?"  
" You only care about them..... You don't care about me at all......" He pouted.  
" That's not true at all. I do care about you but since they are older its only natural to give them more attention."  
" Okay. I get it. Well, Tim went to get groceries and Eric is out helping him getting groceries."  
" You guys moved things quite quickly.. I'm impressed.." You said looking around the house, impressed by the speed. You were busy looking around when you heard Max say something to you.  
" You might wanna change your clothes, sis..."  
" Hmm?"  
" We are gonna visit the neighbours after boTh of the goons get back..."  
" They are your brothers. Show a little respect."  
" There you go again siding with them.." He made a sad face and looked away.  
You just smiled at him and walked towards him, sat on the couch with him and then ruffled his hair.  
" You are more important to me than they are... After all you are my sweet little brother." You kissed his forehead and hugged him. After some time he pushed you away blushing like a tomato. " That's so cute MAX!"  
And then you both started laughing. Then the bell rang. You were about to get up to answer the door when Max stopped you and went instead.  
" you go change sis... What if its somebody else.." You looked down at your clothes then nodded.  
" You are probably right... They might get the wrong idea...." After that you Went in your room, showered and got dresses in a navy blue half sleeve shirt and black jeans.   
When you walked downstairs you noticed that your bothers had arrived. You greeted them both with a hug.  
" Where have you both been ?"  
" I went grocery shopping...... And Eric came to help me.." Timothy replied.  
" Here Sis... I got you your school schedule.." He said handing you a sheet of paper. You took it from him and put it on the dining table. Remember you are in the kitchen.  
" Thanks... So I have to go to school tomorrow...?"  
" Yeah... And not only that, Eric is gonna accompany you... He's in the same high school so he can watch out for you.." Tim said being his overprotective self.  
You got slight irritated by what he said and showed him that in what you said next.  
" I can take care of myself! Thank you very much...!!! I don't know why you both even care..!!"  
" There's no need to have a temper sis... We just don't want anything to happen to you again... Your life already has been tragic.." Eric tried calming you.  
" Ya... We just care for you.." Tim seconded him.  
" Whatever, sorry."  
You knew they both would understand.  
" Did you just got out of bed?" Eric asked.  
" Yeah..."  
" You are so-" Tim started.  
" I know lazy... But hey its not my fault I got tired this bad... And to add to it, I have school tomorrow..."  
" Yeah me too." Eric agreed.  
" oh come on guys! Its just 7 in the evening. And besides we have to go and visit the neighbours." Tim cheered you both up.  
" Yeah I remember Max mentioning something like that to me.." You wondered.  
" Speaking of which.. Where is Max??" Eric asked looking around.  
" I'm in the living room, watching TV!" Max shouted from the living room so you all went there and occupied every little space. " Its so odd for you bros to overlook me sitting in the middle of the house and going to the kitchen... How is that even possible?"  
" I know Max.. They can be real Dumb at times." You smirked.  
" HEY!!!!!!" Eric and Tim shoudted simultaneously while you and Max laughed.  
When you are with your brothers time fly by so fast that you don't even notice. You glanced up at the clock and it showed 8 pm.  
" So when are we gonna visit the neighbours?" You asked.  
" O ya! Max get changed we will leave in 5 minutes. You too Eric." Tim replied.  
" What about you?"  
" Can't you see I'm so gorgeous I don't need to change?" He said fanning his 'hot' self.  
You rolled you eyes." Oh yes... How can I miss that? Pfft..... Stupid me..." You said sarcastically.  
After about 5 minutes both Eric and Max had changed and now all of you were walking in the neighbourhood. When you reached the door to your neighbour's house Tim knocked and you all stood at a side. When the door opened you all were greeted by....

CLIFFHANGER!!


	2. Chapter 2

INTRODUCTION  
Name: Anna Wayne  
Age: 19  
Looks: You have black hair which goes down your waist and matching eyes. You are tallEr than most girls......... And you are really pretty too.  
PeRsonaliTy: You are smart , kind,sarcastic , funnY , tomboyish, you have a really bad temper when people call you weak, were sporty until a certain incident...... Will tell in the story...  
Likes: drawing, studying , being sarcastic, T-shirt and pants. Also enjoy singing.  
Hates: Mean people , Jack (will tell ya later), flashy girly clothes , sharp pointy things,cosmetic. Etc  
Family: Mom(late) , Dad (late) , 4 brothers, Manny (oldest 30 years) , Timothy ( 2nd oldest 25 years) Then you comes, Eric ( after you 15 years) , and Finally you youngest brother Max ( 8 years old).  
Past: Mom died giving birTh to Max and dad died protecting you from bad guys in you school.


End file.
